


Weak For You

by AceAntagonist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Abuse, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Sad, Songfic, Stockholm Syndrome, prepare for tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAntagonist/pseuds/AceAntagonist
Summary: I'm weak.Too weak to protect myself.That's why Tom does it for me, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and I hate myself for writing this, but the song is catchy so sue me.
> 
>  
> 
> Song:Weak by AJR

“No thank you.”  
Is what I should have said, I should be in bed, but temptations of trouble on my tongue, Troubles yet to come.

-

In a masquerade one could be whoever he or she wanted to. Harry knew this well, so when a tall, slim man walked up to him and asked for a dance, the younger should have known to reject the offer.

“Lead the way.”

-

One Sip, Bad for me…

-

Intoxication was a dangerous thing, Harry should have known better than to take everything that was offered to himself, especially from a stronger. Yet he smiled when the fluid slid down his throat.

-

One Hit, Bad for me...

-

“I promise; I won’t do it again. I’m sorry, my love…”

As long as he promised, right?

-

One Kiss, Bad for me…

-

Bodies held each other close, mouths pressing hotly against each other. It was a game of cat and mouse, and Harry didn’t mind losing like he had originally thought he would. Especially when he was taken care of so perfectly, right?

-

But I give in so easily…  
And…  
“No thank you.”  
Is how it should have gone, I should stay strong.

-

Blood…such a painful substance to get out of clothes. It soaking in, wanting to become one with the fabric. Harry scrubbed harder on his white dress shirt, he wouldn’t let his lover’s societal stance go down because of a small dispute between the two of them.

Everything was fine.

Harry was fine.

-

But I’m weak! And what’s wrong with that?

-

Harry ran.

He ran to the end of the world, only to be captured again in his lover’s arms which tightened around his smaller frame so nicely.

Arms with which he could never escape.

“I’ve got you, my dear. You’ll never have to deal with the troubles of the outside world ever again.”

You promise?

-

Boy oh boy, I love you when I fall for that.  
I’m weak! 

-

Green eyes stared at his phone screen.  
“Harry, please come home!”

He was home, right?

-

I’m Weak…

-

That’s what his lover always told him, and that was why the younger man needed his lover.

Even if Harry ran, he knew that he could never escape the strong arms of his lover.

And if Harry was punished for running, then it was his fault alone for being so weak.

Harry knew this well and recited the mantra every day.

-

But I’m weak! And what’s wrong with that!  
Boy oh boy, I love you when I fall for that! 

-

Bruises littered his caramel colored skin, making it look dirty.

Harry stared at them in fascination, they were proof that his lover cared for him. He hummed when arms wrapped around his waist, and dark, almost red eyes looked into his own.

Harry smiled at his lover, hiding any doubt he may have had beforehand.

-

Boy oh boy, I love you when I fall for that!

“No thank you.”  
They call me after dark. I don’t want no part. My habits, hey, hold me like a grudge I promise I won’t budge.

-

His lover knew best, Harry knew that. So when the older man took away his phone after his mother called for the last time, Harry didn’t question it.

What did worry Harry, however, where the sirens that rang throughout the city.

Soon after, his lover forbade him from watching any television as well.

But it was only to protect him, right?

-

One Sip, Bad for me…

-

Yet Harry could no longer resist the temptation.

-

One Hit, Bad for me…

-

His lover was just punishing Harry for the raven haired man’s disrespect, he was always looking out for the younger male.

-

One Kiss, Bad for me…

-

The news of the death of Harry’s parents spread throughout he town. Yet the teen knew not of this. Instead he focused on his lover and the promise those kisses brought.

-

But I give in so easily.  
And…  
“No thank you.”  
Is how it should have gone, I should stay strong  
But I’m weak!

-

A tear slipped from green eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me about my parents?”

-

And what’s wrong with that?  
Boy oh Boy, I love you when I fall for that!  
I’m weak!  
And what’s wrong with that?  
Boy oh Boy, I love you when I fall for that!

-

“I’m weak.”

Burgundy eyes looked towards his lover.

“Indeed you are, my darling.”

-

But I’m weak!

And what’s wrong with that?

Boy oh boy, I love you when I fall for that.

-

Both males stood in front of two police officers.

“We wish to speak with the boy, if you will my good sir.”

Red eyes met green, and Harry understood the threat.

“Of course, but I do expect my Harry to be home soon, it’s our anniversary, you see?”

“Ah, Congratulations on that, and he will be home after a brief interview, no doubt.”

-

We, we, we fell for that  
Wake up we’re falling again

-

Harry, won’t you wake up with us instead?

We miss you, my son.

-

We fell for that  
Can’t wait to fall again

-

“Could you give us a second ma ‘dam?”

The nurse, Pomfrey she proclaimed herself, nodded and left. Red eyes hardened and the older man looked down at his newly awakened lover.

“I hope you didn’t expect to die so soon, my love. We haven’t even married yet.”

Harry looked blearily at his lover, confused, but happy to be in the safe arms again.

“But first, you must be punished for trying to hurt me so emotionally. After all, bad boys deserve to be punished, don’t you think.”

Harry smiled dreamily and nodded.

-

One sip, Bad for me…

-

Perhaps Harry would do good to become intoxicated once more.

-

One hit, Bad for me…

-

It was Harry’s fault that his lover was questioned by police after all.

-

One Kiss, Bad for me…

-

Yet Harry couldn’t live without it.

-

But I’m weak!  
And what’s wrong with that!  
Boy oh boy, I love you when I fall for that.

-

“How did you enjoy the wedding, my dear husband?”

Harry lifted his head up and moved until the blanket fell off of his body. His legs were littered with blue and yellow spots given as a token of affection by his husband. And oh how affectionate his lover truly was, no matter what his old friends thought. They hadn’t been seen in a while anyway.

Harry wrapped his arms around his newly wedded husband’s neck and smiled into the warm chest that came along with it.

“It was perfect, thank you.”

A hand slid though his raven hair, and Harry hummed.

Everything was better, even if for just a moment.

-

I’m weak!  
And what’s wrong with that?  
Boy oh boy, I love you when I fall for that!  
I’m weak!

-

“I’ll be back, my dear. Entertain your guest while I’m absent.”

Harry nodded and looked helplessly at his husband as the taller figure retreated. Ignoring the new pain in his lower back and the soreness on his cheek caused by his lover’s affection, Harry turned towards his guest.

“Oh Harry, what happened to yyo?” mourned the blond, taking Harry’s face into his delicate hands.

-

But I’m weak!  
And what’s wrong with that?

-

“Why, Tom Riddle happened to me, of course.”

-

Boy oh Boy, I love you when I fall for that!


End file.
